


Plumage

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Gene feels like a tit, Sam's loving it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, stupid, silly, rediculous...basically dozy_rose offered up a challenge. Ball's in your court babe =P Pull this off, you get cookies for life and a monthly Gene/Sam written just for you.

There's nothing quite so emasculating as having your lover drape a feather boa round your neck, pointing a finger and telling you to dance.

Gene's a game bloke, he's willing to do most things if it looks like it'll make Sam happy but there's no way on God's green and verdant earth that he's performing a strip tease with a red feather boa wrapped over his shoulders. Nuhuh. No way!

Ok, so Sam's pulling the 'I want you to shag me six ways from Sunday' face and it's doing wondrous things to Gene's belly but he isn't gonna give in on this one. No sodding way.

It's not exactly a strip tease when the only thing he's wearing is the bleedin' feather monstrosity. It's more of an 'already stripped' tease.

Sam's working the pout, working it well. He's all bottom lip and pleading eyes and Gene can already feel his resolve slipping. Even though he knows he'll never, ever live it down, his body begins to respond to Sam's request. He'd known he was a goner the minute Sam'd actually issued an instruction.

The man takes 'passive' to a whole new level, when he decides to take control, it sends Gene's body and mind into a magical place where naked Sam Tyler's hang on trees.

Despite the fact he feels like a complete twat, Gene begins to swing his hips, run the boa across his skin. First, round his throat, then down each arm, across his stomach until finally he's got it between his legs and even he has to admit that it feels pretty fucking amazing.

Gene gyrates, twists and turns with more grace than he ever thought he could and watches as Sam starts to stroke himself in time to his movements.

Sam sweeps a finger over the tip of his cock, brings his hand to his mouth and licks it like a lolly pop. It's a lude gesture that belongs in some cheesy knock off porn movie but it still makes Gene want to fuck him into the carpet.

As he marvels at Sam's ability to turn him into one big hormone, Gene enjoys the sight of Sam bringing himself off and starts touching himself.

Sam looks up, sees where Gene's hands have landed and stands, not willing to let an opportunity pass. Stalking towards him, Sam gathers speed until he's practically running. Letting his momentum carry him forward, Sam slams Gene up against the wall, sinks to his knees and takes him into his mouth in one swift, seamless move.

The moist heat surrounding him turns Gene's knees to jelly and he pitches forward far enough that Sam has to hold him upright. 

Sam sets a pace that has Gene smacking his head against the wall and begging for more.

With one of Gene's legs draped over his shoulder, Sam begins to knead his tightening bollocks until it's too much and Gene can't hold back any longer.

As Gene slams himself down Sam's willing throat, he makes a note to keep hold of the feather boa. It'll definitely come in handy.

 

  



End file.
